User talk:Pd THOR
Ktaris Based on the fact that you changed the image at a Ktaris I am going to guess you have a preference. Please cast a vote at Memory Alpha:Images for deletion as this topic is being discussed. Jaf 12:05, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC)Jaf Thanks for your kind words! If you're interested, I've done other ones... check out my userpage! zsingaya 16:25, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) Memory Alpha:Cite your sources I've made a few clarifications about episode references to Memory Alpha:Cite your sources -- since your work influenced some of the discussion, I hope you like what you see. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:49, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) : That looks fantabulous; I really appreciate both having a difinitive reference available, as well as your letting me know about it. That's awesome, thanks a lot Captain Mike. — THOR 20:45, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) Commander Collins If you want to add your own Collins pic, please call it something like "Collins"! I'm using the pic I added for the summary of "Affliction" - more of her face is shown (in your pic, more of her face is in shadow, and it's also slightly more blurred)! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 03:49, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) : Sorry for the delay in response -- I didn't get a new messgaes message. : My primary goal in changing the image was to get an unobstructed view -- albeit it came at the expense of a forward facing one. I was reluctant to make the change in the first place, but I figured that the worse that would happen would be that people wouldn't like it and change it back. I don't take it personally, but appreciate your saying something about it as opposed to changing it back arbitrarily. -- THOR 17:17, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) Mapquest vs. Google Maps Hey, Thor. I noticed that you changed the link to the map of modern San Francisco in Harris (Section 31) from Mapquest to Google Maps. I don't mind at all, but I was curious as to why you made the change. Just wondering, y'know? --Josiah Rowe 03:54, 2 Mar 2005 (GMT) : Hey sure! I've been fiddling with Google Maps for a while now and I just really like how it illustrates the length of something as opposed to Mapquest or Yahoo! Maps; and secondly because most people don't know of the Google Maps function, so when I have the opportunity to, I like to trot it out and show it around. I was hoping whoever had added the original link wouldn't take personal affront to my changing it, and of course if you really just don't like it, please feel more than free to change it back -- I won't take it personally. || THOR 05:39, 2 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::No offense taken — I was just curious! Thanks for the explanation. --Josiah Rowe 05:42, 2 Mar 2005 (GMT) "pna" messages Hi. I just saw you recently added the "incomplete" message to two articles, Noah Lessing and Delta Flyer II. Could you please add a comment on the talk pages explaining what exactly you think needs to be added (as requested on Memory Alpha:Pages needing attention). Another small note: these messages should be added to the bottom of the article. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 11:18, 2005 Feb 7 (CET) : On those two articles, all I was doing was substituting the for a . Reading the help pages gave me the impression that the message was inappropriate in instances other than entries with no more than one or two lines of text. While those entries had more content than that, whoever added the felt that the entries were nonetheless incomplete; I was just replacing the message with one that is now more applicable. I'' didn't feel the articles were incomplete, just that ''that message was more applicable than the other. If I am to do so again, I will annotate on the talk pages why I'm doing so (i.e. substituting one message for the other, as someone else felt the article warranted it). : As for adding them below the articles: I had done so before on other articles, but had part of the floating message be cut off by floating images. I found that adding them ot the top preempted the content -- preventing that problem. But I certainly have no personal caveots as to doing it otherwise. : I appreciate your bringing this to my attention; w/o input from others ... well ... I wouldn't know. Thanks. ;^D | THOR 17:37, 7 Feb 2005 (CET)